


Promises

by queen_sinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon likes riling Hakyeon up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I love these gossiping ahjummas.  
> Cross-posted from [here](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/767739291233505282). Enjoy! ♥

 

Taekwoon was a master of dirty talk, and his quiet, innocent facade only served him too well in that regard.

There were times when they would be in a music show or an interview and Taekwoon would casually lean towards Hakyeon, face a neutral mask, and whisper, "Baby, you look so delicious in those leather pants, I want to just eat you."

And sometimes he makes good on his little whispered promises, uses Hakyeon and lets himself be used until they're both shaking and spent. Sometimes, he doesn't, just to watch Hakyeon squirm under his heavy gaze, pine to touch him, be inside him.

Hakyeon loved these little forbidden moments. It made him giggle and and blush under the brightest lights, in front of the largest crowds or the focus of an army of cameras. When asked what it was that had him so flustered, he would cover it up with something airheaded that Taekwoon, as the floaty Leo, was likely to say, and he would pretend to be embarrassed, covering his face as if ashamed. Everyone would think it was cute, when behind his palms, his eyes glinted wickedly at Hakyeon. 

Then at one fansign, Hakyeon notices Taekwoon shaking, pink dusting his cheeks. Cordially, he helps Taekwoon into his seat, asking quietly, "Woonie, are you okay?"

Taekwoon nods, moves forward so his head was on Hakyeon's shoulder. "I just fingered myself in the washroom, three fingers in, and I came thinking of you."

Hakyeon knew how red he must have suddenly been, hand reflexively clutching hard at Taekwoon's neck, and he couldn't help the shuddering sigh that escaped him.

Taekwoon hummed, delighted. "I want your dick inside me as soon as this is over. Fuck me hard and come inside me." And then he was leaning back on his seat, poised and relax as ever, as if he hadn't just been whispering sin into his lover's ear, making his pants tight, cock throbbing with want.

Hakyeon schools his expression into mild amusement, his hand reaching under the table to squeeze Taekwoon's thick thigh. A silent promise that he would do exactly as Taekwoon wanted him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://paypal.me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> I'm not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. I would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
